


Akashi no Hana Kotoba

by ShiroRikiya



Series: The Stalker, The Stalked, The Jealous and The Confession [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't Kill Me, Hana Kotoba, It's 2 in the morning, Language of Flowers, M/M, Stalker!Kuroko, Stalking, akashi grew flowers for kuroko, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi's thoughts as he was being stalked by Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akashi no Hana Kotoba

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, the title means Akashi's Language of Flowers and he'll sometimes be expressing his thoughts by flowers but don't worry, I'll explain in the end. 
> 
> This is part two of Kuroko no Stalking and if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do because you might get confused if you read this first.

1.

It was a fine morning and the one and only Akashi Seijuurou was blushing. 

He was inside the gym, playing basketball all by himself before the other members came and destroy the peace and quiet the gym held.

Well, he was playing basketball, running here and there, dribbling the ball. Sweat was running down his neck and arms and his heart was beating very fast. So you could say that he was only blushing because of playing basketball. 

But, no.

That wasn’t really the reason. 

The reason was entirely different from what you think. 

It was because of a certain bluenette that was peeking at him behind the gym doors. 

Powder blue hair and sky blue eyes. 

Kuroko Testuya. 

Yes. 

Kuroko Tetsuya was...well...you could say “stalking” him. 

And yes, our emperor is aware that he was being stalked. 

And he absolutely loves the attention the bluenette is giving him. 

And maybe that’s why. 

A heart that was beating a hundred times per second, a blush high on his cheeks and his body feeling so hot all over. 

He was hyper aware of the stare that Tetsuya was giving him. He could feel Tetsuya’s eyes following his sweat as it runs down his arms. He could feel it scorching his body. 

Normally, he would not pay any attention to any stares that was directed at him. He was used to all of it. 

But Kuroko Tetsuya was not just any person. 

And it’s the reason why he couldn’t slow down his heart beat, couldn’t stop the blush that was coloring his face and couldn’t stop his body from heating up. 

Tetsuya was the only one who could make him lose control. The one who could destroy and build him at the same time. 

God, if only Tetsuya knows how he affects him. 

Wait, you might be getting the wrong idea here. 

He doesn’t dislike the feeling. 

Actually, he loves it more than anything but not nearly as much as he loves the bluenette. 

If it was Tetsya who’s wrecking him, he’d gladly let himself be destroyed. 

 

_Peach blossom._

 

He heard the bluenette softly sighing while calling out his name. 

Seijuurou’s knees shook.

_Okay. Next will be a dunk._

He was about to dunk when a voice rang outside. 

“Ah! Kurokocchi! Good morning! What are you doing here?”

His eye twitched. 

Curse Ryouta for interrupting their time together. 

 

 

Later: 

“Akashicchi! Good morning!”

“Ryouta, your training for this morning is doubled.”

“Eh?! Akashicchi, whyy??”

“Do you prefer it to be tripled?”

“...”

 

2.

A frown.

That was the first thing that welcomed him the moment he entered the room. 

His eyes slightly narrowed.

Kuroko Tetsuya was frowning. 

To the normal person, Tetsuya’s face would appear to be the usual blank face but Akashi Seijuurou was not a normal person. 

His adorable stalker- I mean admirer, is clearly frowning. He was holding a book in front of him but he clearly isn’t reading it. 

His Tetsuya was troubled

 

_Currant._

 

Could it be Daiki? Is Daiki giving Tetsuya trouble again? How dare he make Tetsuya frown. He will make Daiki regret that he was ever born with his scissor-

“Aka-chin, where’s your pen?”

Tetsuya’s grip on the book tightened, his back stiffened subtly. 

_Could it be...?_

“It seems that I’ve lost it, Atsushi. I must have dropped it somewhere.”

That was a lie. Seijuurou was not an idiot like Ryouta and Daiki. There was no way that he would lose his pen. 

It was actually on purpose. 

He had specifically left it on his desk earlier for Tetsuya. And since it is gone, he is definitely sure that the bluenette had taken it. He was sure that Tetsuya would be happy with it so why...?

“Hmm. That’s unusual for you.”

Then he saw it. The debating thoughts of Tetsuya, he saw it in his eyes. 

The adorable Tetsuya was torn between keeping his pen and giving it back. Tetsuya was worried that he might really need his pen but at the same time Tetsuya really wants to keep it. 

Seijuurou felt warm fondness well in his chest. 

 

_Saxifraga._

 

“Well, whoever found it can keep it. I dont really mind.”

Tetsya’s eyes slightly widened and shined. 

 

_Hyacinth, white._

 

The frown disappeared and a small smile replaced it.

 

_Ranunculus._

 

There was an air of happiness surrounding Tetsuya.

 

_Myrtle._

 

Later:

“Atsushi, here, a maibou for a job well done.”

“Hmm? Well, I don’t really know what you mean but thank you Aka-chin.”

 

 

3.

It is now lunch break and Akashi Seijuurou is currently...trying not to choke on his food. 

He’s on the rooftop and his cute stalker is staring at him from a distance.

Seijuurou was sitting on one of the benches, a bento on his lap. And like what was stated earlier, he was busy trying not to choke on his food but if he would raise his head up, he would immediately see Tetsuya standing by the door. 

Staring at him.

Or specifillay, at his hand that holds the chopsticks and then on his mouth as he chews his food. 

Yes. He knows. And no, you may not ask. He just knows. Because Akashi Seijuurou is always right. 

Well, okay. 

He knows because he can feel the heat of Tetsuya’s gaze. 

That’s it.

Happy?

And he has troubles swallowing his food because...he is nervous.

Yes.

You read that right. 

_The_ Akashi Seijuurou is nervous. 

And he’s nervous because...well...it’s _him._

Kuroko Tetsuya. 

 

_Arbutus._

 

He really, _really_ likes it when Tetsuya looks at him like he’s the only one in the whole world but he can’t help it. He’s nervous. His heart is beating too fast and it wont listen to him to _please slow down._ His hands are slightly shaking and he had almost dropped his chopsticks _twice_ in the past few minutes. And he is desperately praying, no, begging, to anyone who will hear him that Tetsuya is far enough that he wont notice the slight shaking of his hands. 

Because that would be uncool. 

He _absolutely_ does not want to look like a klutz in front of Tetsuya. 

He continued to pretend that he doesn’t notice Tetsuya for a few minutes until he has his fill of the pleasant feeling and slowly, he raised his head up. 

His eyes widened. 

What he saw made him feel like the air was sucked out of his body. 

He forgot to breath. 

Tetsuya stood there, beside the door, about a dozen steps away from him. 

And he was absolutely mind-blowing. 

Tetsuya. In his uniform. His unruly locks of powder blue hair. His moonbeamed skin slightly flushed. Pale, rose colored lips parted. Sky blue eyes shining and glazed over. 

And this person was solely looking at him.

No one else. 

Just him.

 

_Gladiolus._

 

Inside him, the feeling of wanting to be _closer to Tetsuya_ blossomed. 

And he was more than happy to act on his desires. 

“Tetsuya. What brings you here?” 

He saw it all. 

Tetsuya’s struggle to slip back on his mask and not show anything. And he’s happy that he’s not the only one having these feelings. 

“Akashi-kun. I thought I would join you for lunch.” 

“Oh, I see. Of course you may.” 

After that, Seijuurou learned something. 

That it was very, very, very nice to eat with Tetsuya. 

And that he definitely wants to do it again. 

 

 

4.

Seijuurou never really hated being an Akashi and he never really liked being one either. He just took it as it is. He was born as the sole heir to the Akashi Business Empire and that was it. 

Happiness or sadness. 

He never felt any of those being an Akashi. 

But now, he couldn’t help but feel grateful to all the times that he spent training. Especially those tiring days spent to learn how to be an Akashi and maintain his composure at all times. 

He was thankful because now, in this situation, maintaining his composure is a must. 

In order not to make a fool of himself as he pretends to read the words that was printed on the piece of paper that he was holding. 

But in reality, his eyes have been reading the same sentence over and over again. It has been almost fifteen minutes and he had molested the words with his eyes for countless of times but they still don’t make any sense to him. They refuse to cooperate and prefers to watch him suffer as he barely holds on to his cool. 

Do you want to know why our emperor is suffering? 

Of course you do. 

And based on the glee on your face, you know already. 

Powder blue hair and sky blue eyes that poets had spent centuries trying to put into words. 

Yes.

The one and only Kuroko Tetsuya. 

Sunlight incarnate. 

The only person who could melt the ice that had thrived in his heart for years. 

Tetsuya was standing outside Seijuurou’s office. Just in front of the door. And he was staring at Seijuurou through the glass. 

At him.

_Only him._

Truth be told, Seijuurou never thought that a time would come that he would feel grateful towards Daiki. But he certainly is now. As he hears Daiki’s muffled voice asking Tetsuya why he was here, Seijuurou was thinking that it was so _so close._ If Daiki had showed up a second bit late, Tetsuya would have seen his hand shake and that would be really lame. 

Their eyes met and for the second time that day, he forgot how to breath. 

Unruly hair, sky blue eyes shining in content and a faint blush riding on his cheeks, Tetsuya was perfect. 

 

_Pineapple._

 

There was drool running down his chin but instead of being grossed out like he usually does when it’s Ryouta or Daiki, he found the bluenette more adorable than ever. 

 

_Stock._

 

And as Tetsuya stated the reason why he was there, another feeling was slowly spreading throughout his being, making it’s presence known in soft and gentle clarity. 

 

_Mallow._

 

5.  
Akashi Seijuurou is not a normal person. 

The words average or plain can never be used on him. He was a man of may things. There are a lot of words that can be used to describe him. But if he was asked to describe his self in one word, he would say that he is persistent. 

The first time that he saw Tetsuya in that gym, he felt like his world was being shaken by a tremendous force. Those beautiful eyes held his attention like nobody has ever done before. That was the moment when he first felt something in his chest for the first time in years. 

 

_Lilac._

 

As he saw something spark in Tetsuya’s eyes, something hot and wild, he knew that he would never let Tetsuya go. 

He would keep him. He would make sure that Tetsuya wont give up basketball. He would make sure that he would stay close to him.

And little by little, he will turn Tetsuya’s attraction at him into love.

He will make Tetsuya love him. 

And right now, as he watched Tetsuya’s retreating back, he couldn’t help but smile. He knew that the change in Tetsuya’s heart had started. 

Tetsuya was just too sweet, too adorable, too precious. 

The face that Tetsuya wore earlier caused the sleeping feelings in Seijuurou to wake up and run rampant. 

 

_Jonquil._

 

Tomorrow he would send Tetsuya a basket of tulips that he himself had lovingly grown.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Victorian Language of Flowers in this story and I know sometimes flowers have multiple meanings but I have my own dictionary of the language of flowers so I'm gonna base the meanings on that. 
> 
> The meaning of flowers mentioned in the story:
> 
> 1.  
> Peach blossom: I am your captive
> 
>  
> 
> 2.  
> Currant: Thy frown will kill me
> 
> Saxifraga: Affection
> 
> Hyacinth, white: Beauty
> 
> Ranunculus: You are radiant with charms
> 
> Myrtle: Love
> 
>  
> 
> 3.  
> Arbutus:You are the only one I love
> 
> Gladiolus: You pierce my heart
> 
>  
> 
> 4.  
> Pineapple: You are perfect
> 
> Stock: You will always be beautiful to me
> 
> Mallow: Consumed by love
> 
> 5.  
> Lilac: First emotions of love
> 
> Jonquil: Desire
> 
> Tulip: Declaration of love
> 
>  
> 
> (and yes, Akashi was growing flowers for Kuroko because if he's going to give Kuroko flowers, it would really come from him, not just bought in some flower shop or something)
> 
> I made up that business empire lol XD
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know what I was doing. It's already three in the morning. How do u sleep halp


End file.
